


【香路】沦陷 04 （含车）

by gaoxing479



Category: OnePiece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaoxing479/pseuds/gaoxing479





	【香路】沦陷 04 （含车）

04  
他们终于来到了一个新的小岛。  
弗兰奇因为要修船，说要在岛上停留一周。  
晚上香吉避开同伴们，拉着路飞的手，带他去了旅馆。  
路飞一进门就很高兴地说，“现在可以接吻了么？”  
香吉看着他天真的眼神，有种自己在犯罪的感觉。  
但这样的私密空间，他也已经等的太久了。  
他坐在床上，引着路飞跨坐在他腿上，接着深深吻住了眼前这个人，分开的间隙他轻声哄着怀里的少年，“路飞，把嘴张开。”  
路飞视线变得迷蒙，刚微微启唇，他就将舌尖叹入，温柔又缠绵地深吻着…  
终于分开时，路飞的脸已经变得通红，他摸了摸自己的脸，“怎么回事，脸好烫，心跳得也好快。”  
香吉低声笑了，“笨蛋。”  
他把路飞的手放在自己心口，让路飞感受到自己同样失序的心跳，“我也是，这很正常路飞。”  
路飞有些安心，又有些高兴，过了一会也学着他的动作凑近香吉，“我还想跟香吉接吻。”  
香吉闭上眼重新封住他的唇，“遵命，我的船长。”

晚上两人洗完澡，路飞只穿了内裤又扑到香吉身上要亲亲。  
香吉也只穿了一件浴袍，他按住在自己身上扭来扭去到处点火的路飞，“别乱动，路飞。今天不亲了。”  
路飞不敢置信地撑着他的胸口坐起来，“为什么？”  
香吉视线向下，看了眼自己硬了一晚上的部位，连洗澡都没有能够让它冷静下来，“你真的是没有一点危机意识啊。”  
路飞非但没有危机意识，他还把香吉身上唯一的浴袍扯开了，“香吉～不要浴袍。”  
“等会再脱。”香吉按住路飞扯他浴袍的手，闭着眼睛，眼观鼻鼻观心，努力回想路飞以外的事物，想让分身尽快平复下去。  
路飞又不高兴了，“现在就脱，香吉。”  
香吉被他磨得睁开眼睛，放弃了冷静策略，“路飞，我们都是男人我就直说了，我现在状态很不妙，你要再这么招惹我，我就真的忍不住了。”  
路飞听见状态不妙几个字，立刻上下打量香吉，关心道，“怎么了香吉，你哪里不舒服吗？”  
对牛弹琴的香吉捂着脸，不知道怎么给这个毫无性知识的人教导这一切，“不是的路飞，”他把手放下，自暴自弃地解开浴袍，露出高耸的下体，“我是太舒服了，舒服到那里都疼了。”  
还以为路飞会吓到，没想到他看到的第一反应是，“哇，好大！”  
香吉别过脸，感觉脸有点烧，“谢谢夸奖，路飞。”  
下一秒，香吉猛得回头，路飞的行为令他几乎心脏停跳——  
路飞的手已经握上了他的分身，还充满兴致地上下摸索。  
香吉立刻坐了起来，被这一切刺激得话都说不利索，“喂喂，路飞…你你你干什么呢！”  
被香吉一直刻意晾在那里的分身，偏偏被路飞碰触，立刻刺激地开始冒出前列腺液。  
路飞仿佛更有兴致了，继续撩拨起那个部位。  
香吉既因为路飞的动作爽得不行，又因为得不到真正的疏解硬得更疼了。  
香吉赶紧把玩性大发的路飞拽到自己怀里箍住他不让他乱动，接着深深呼吸，努力找回一点理智，“路飞，你听我说，我们今天就到此为止，关灯睡觉。”  
任性妄为的路飞凑上去咬住他的唇，毫不留情地拒绝，“不要！”  
他一边乱七八糟地啃咬香吉的唇，一边跨坐在了香吉身上，屁股直接隔着一层薄薄的内裤抵在了香吉的分身上。  
意识到这点的香吉头都大了，他按着路飞的肩膀使劲把他推开，严辞道，“路飞！别闹了！你去旁边那张床睡觉。”  
路飞更不高兴了，“我不要，我要抱着你睡，还要亲亲！”  
香吉又一次在路飞执拗的眼神中败下阵来，做好了丢人的只是因为接吻就一泻千里的心理准备，破罐子破摔地重新搂住路飞，“好好，我整个人都属于你，路飞。”  
庄重的誓言就这么简单地脱口而出，香吉本人更是吃惊。  
这就是他家船长的魔力么，他根本毫无抵抗力。

路飞跨坐在香吉劲瘦的腰上，整个人趴在香吉胸前，被香吉高超的吻技吻得全身发软。  
他圆润的屁股时不时地磨蹭着香吉刻意忽视的下体，撩拨令香吉有种分不清现在自己身处地狱还是天堂。  
香吉好像突然到了某个临界点，他忽然将路飞翻身压在身下，重重吸允他的唇舌，控制不住地大力抚摸着路飞的肌肤…  
路飞也被他的动作带得兴奋起来，两条细腿缠上了香吉的腰。  
香吉那一瞬间感觉自己跟触了电一样，头皮发麻，脑袋都要炸了…  
路飞的内裤被他扯碎，他大力揉捏起路飞光滑饱满的臀部…  
在深吻的间隙，路飞的嗓子眼里溢出破碎的呻吟…  
香吉猛得退开，把路飞翻了个面，让他并着腿跪趴着…  
少年柔软的身体被摆弄着弯出漂亮的弧度。  
香吉俯下身舔弄着路飞的耳廓，声音带着浓重的情欲喑哑道，“乖，就这样不要动…”  
他用手肘撑着自己的重量，另一只手袭上了路飞的小巧精致的乳尖。  
路飞脸埋在枕头里，一动不动地任由香吉动作。  
香吉几乎要疯了，他一边亲吻允吸着路飞光滑的背脊，一边按着他的腰将自己炽热的下体贴在了他的股缝，浅浅的前后磨蹭起来。  
香吉忘情地吻着身下的人，玩弄起路飞也已经硬了起来的分身，感觉到下的人的颤抖，他哑着嗓子问，“舒服吗，路飞？”  
路飞点了点头，没吭声。  
香吉低声笑了笑，他把路飞跪着的腿拉平，让他平趴在床上。  
将路飞埋着脸的枕头强硬地抽走，路飞立刻伸手去够，“还给我！”  
香吉远远地把枕头扔了出去，声音带着笑意，“我怕你把自己憋死了，宝贝。”  
路飞没理他，把脸立刻埋在床单上。  
香吉没有强迫他把脸抬起，只是轻柔的吻着他的后颈，“别怕，我不会伤害你。”  
路飞埋着脑袋点了点头，香吉揉捏着他的腰，“我可以继续吗，路飞？”  
路飞又点了点头。  
香吉笑了，“那我要开始了，我的船长。”  
炽热的下体捅进了路飞并拢的大腿尽头，前后抽动，连带着路飞性器一起摩擦…  
香吉压在路飞身上，粗重的喘息声漏进路飞的耳朵。  
他感觉到喝了酒的晕眩，和一种无法描绘的舒服感觉，他如果不咬紧牙关就要发出奇怪的声音了…  
“舒服吗，路飞？”  
路飞点点头，紧紧闭着嘴，因为他给不出完整的回答。  
一张嘴，就会是难耐的呻吟。  
香吉的情欲越发深重，他大力舔弄着路飞红透了的耳垂，声音是极力压抑下的轻柔，“腿夹紧，宝贝。”  
抽插的动作越发激烈，相贴的肌肤烫的惊人…  
香吉唤着路飞的名字，快速挺动，终于尽数射在了路飞腿间。  
下一刻，路飞身子抽搐了一下，紧接着香吉，他也射了出来…

结束后，路飞一直趴着没动，香吉回过神来，抱歉地把路飞从床上捞起来抱进怀里，“路飞，你还好吗？”  
路飞低垂着脑袋，一直沉默。  
香吉开始慌了，手一下一下顺着抚摸路飞的脊背，“路飞？对不起，是我太粗暴了，你哪里不舒服？”  
路飞摇摇头，还是没吭声。  
香吉看不见他的脸，不知道他现在的情绪，心里着急但又不敢强迫他。  
他努力调出自己最温柔的声音，哄着路飞抬头，“怎么了路飞，生气了吗？你把脸抬起来我看看。”  
路飞终于把头抬起来，他满脸都是眼泪，眼睑也泛着微红。  
香吉彻底慌了，心也重重沉了下去，“别哭路飞，抱歉，我以后不再这么做了。”  
路飞终于开口，他抽噎着说，“不…以后还要！要好多好多，实在是太舒服了香吉！”  
香吉脸上的表情凝固在错愕上，好一会他终于扑哧笑了出来，沉到谷底的的心也落回原处，“谢谢夸奖。这是我的荣幸，路飞。”

香吉和路飞三天都没有回船上睡。  
第四天索隆找到路飞，“你这几天跑哪去了？”  
路飞不明所以的回答，“我跟香吉这几天一起在旅馆睡的。”  
“你们俩一起？”索隆神色慢慢变冷。  
“对啊。”  
“你们一起在搞什么？为什么不跟大家一块？”  
“香吉在教我接吻啦，他不想让其他人看见。”路飞无所谓地回答了这个问题。  
路飞走了几步发现索隆没有跟上。  
他转过身看见索隆还站在原地，不明所以四处张望了一下，“怎么了索隆，发现什么了？”  
索隆没有反应。  
路飞小跑了几步回去，左看右看他的脸，“怎么啦！你怎么不回话。”  
路飞伸出手在索隆眼前挥了挥，打算如果这个人还没有反应，他就把他扛回去好了。  
索隆一下攥住伸到自己眼前的手，眉骨下的阴影深重，“他为什么要教你接吻？”  
路飞有点不好意思，但他跟索隆向来有什么说什么，所以还是坦诚道，“其实是我问他想跟他更亲密应该怎么做，他就教我了。”  
索隆不敢置信地重复了一遍，“你想跟他更亲密？”  
他手下使劲将路飞拽到自己眼前，望进路飞的眼睛，“你喜欢他？”  
路飞敏锐地感觉到索隆身上迅速蔓延出来的充满暴虐的气息，“我也喜欢你啊索隆。”  
“那你怎么不想跟我变得更亲密？”索隆脸上一点表情也没有，路飞这样的粗神经也直觉地感到一丝不安。  
路飞低头想了一会，再抬头时神情变得认真，“我跟香吉约定过，不跟其他人做同样的事。”  
“如果做了呢？”  
“那我就不能再去找香吉了。”路飞攥起拳头，正色道，“所以我不会跟其他人……”  
他话还没说完，剩下的字就被索隆粗暴地吻封在嘴里。  
路飞很快反应过来，索隆被重重推开。  
索隆垂着眼帘看不清眼中的情绪，但唇角却微微勾起，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“记住你说的话，路飞。现在你已经不能去找他了。”  
路飞瞪着索隆，一时语塞，这还是第一次自己没有做到约定。  
路飞出了神，要立刻去道歉啊，这是他的第一反应。  
但是再也不能跟香吉做亲密的事了，这个事实比起没有完成约定更令他沮丧…  
看着路飞还愣在原地，索隆恢复了平日里的模样，一边朝错误的方向走，一边若无其事地问路飞，“走啊，不回船上么？”  
路飞的思考被打断，虽然索隆就是可恶的罪魁祸首，但因为是伙伴也没有办法因此就揍回去，最终只能泄愤地扯了扯帽子，恶狠狠地重重踏步往正确的方向走，“这边！索隆你就是白痴吧！”

晚上大家在海岸上开宴会，路飞看着香吉忙活的背影，想着一定要好好跟香吉道歉啊……  
没想到他还没找到机会道歉，晚上喝了不少酒的索隆先跟香吉打了起来。  
一开始大家都没在意，他俩平时打架也不是一次两次了。  
但这次他们打得格外激烈。  
乔巴先开始喊了起来，抱来自己的医药箱，“喂！！你们别打啦！要赶紧包扎才行！”  
香吉的手臂已经鲜血淋漓，索隆的脸也被踢得很惨。  
两人没有理乔巴也没有停下。  
娜美也忍不住劝道，“香吉，你们差不多停手吧。”  
往常香吉很听娜美的话，但这次娜美却只是得到了一句回应，“不好意思娜美小姐，这次请不要插手。”  
打斗变得更加激烈，两人身上伤痕越来越多，众人的视线被纷纷吸引过来。  
“到底在打什么啊，这两个人！”娜美气愤得攥紧了拳头。  
罗宾也看出这次好像情况不太对，她使出了技能将两人动作控制住。  
弗兰奇，乌索普，乔巴和布鲁克一拥而上，两人被分开。  
索隆和香吉的视线中都染着狠戾，死死瞪着对方。  
路飞终于有了反应，他走到他们中间，“这是在决斗吗？”  
“没错！”得到了两人异口同声的回答。  
“放开他们。”  
正在拿绷带的乔巴睁大了眼睛，“路飞！？”  
“让他们打完，不要插手。”  
说完路飞回到篝火边坐下，他帽檐压得很低，看不清视线。  
两人打了很久，直到精疲力竭倒在地上也没分出胜负。  
乔巴一边哭一边冲上去给他们包扎。

路飞走到伤痕累累索隆面前蹲下，脸上没什么表情，“为什么决斗。”  
索隆闭上眼，“没为什么。”  
“你们都是我的伙伴，我不会让你们任何一个出事。”  
索隆重新睁开眼睛，跟他对视了一下，又别开眼，“我知道。”

路飞跟索隆说话的时候，香吉的视线一直停留在他们两人身上。  
直到路飞说完话回到了篝火边，他的视线也没有离开路飞。  
香吉一直在等他来找自己，但直到意识陷入昏迷也没有等到。  
经过这件事，大家都没有心情再继续宴会，受伤更严重的香吉被安排在病床上，索隆也睡着了被放回吊床上。

香吉的情况应该已经稳定下来了，路飞听见了乔巴回吊床休息的声音。  
他悄悄起身，去了医疗室。  
香吉感觉自己胸口沉甸甸的喘不上气……  
做了半天噩梦终于惊醒，发现自己胸前趴着睡了一个人。  
香吉感觉伤口的疼都瞬间好了许多，提了一个晚上的心终于落回原处，他轻柔的摸了摸路飞的头发。  
路飞立刻醒来，“香吉？感觉怎么样？”  
“我没事，倒是臭绿藻头应该被我踢得很惨吧。”他笑了一下接着就是一连串咳嗽。  
“索隆跟你差不多，他也已经睡下了。”  
香吉露出了一个嘲笑的表情，但下一瞬他望着路飞的视线又温柔起来，他伸手虚虚握住了路飞的指尖，“今天你陪我一起睡吧？”  
路飞没有回答这个问题，他垂下头，帽檐的阴影遮住了他的表情，“香吉，我没能完成跟你的约定……我今天跟索隆接吻了。”  
香吉听见了路飞的声音，但又觉得听得不真切，是不是因为自己耳朵被那白痴绿藻头踢坏了？  
“……我不会再要求跟你一起睡了，对不起。”  
香吉握着路飞指尖的手滑了下来，他想笑一下，但最终成型的笑容却十分勉强，“你在说什么啊，路飞。你不是这种不遵守约定的人，你是说真的吗？”  
路飞依旧垂着头，认真地又道了一次歉，“对不起，香吉。”  
“我不是想听你说这个！”香吉突然爆发，他狠狠地用手捶了下床，接着剧烈咳嗽起来。  
顺着绷带渗出的血流在洁白的被褥上，刺目得惊心动魄……  
路飞盯着被褥上的血迹出了神……  
香吉死死攥着拳头，血还在不断渗出。  
寂静逼仄的医疗室只能听见香吉粗重的喘息声…  
路飞回过神来，他站起身，“你别乱动了，我去叫乔巴。”


End file.
